Dolan Twins
Ethan and Grayson Dolan (born ), better known online as the Dolan Twins, are an American comedy duo and vloggers who rose to prominence in May 2013 on the video-sharing application Vine. They are currently signed to AwesomenessTV and have been since 2015. The twins are from the Long Valley section of Washington Township, Morris County, New Jersey. On December 19, 2017, they published a video, highlighting what type of twins they are. In the video, Ethan Dolan expressed doubt that they were identical twins, in truth they are. Since their beginnings, the duo has accumulated over 6.4 million followers on Vine and 7 million subscribers on YouTube and is currently the most subscribed Twins on YouTube. The Twins embarked on a world tour titled the "4OU" Tour in 2016. The duo was also involved in a Twitter ad campaign for the social network's new stickers feature. At the 2016 Teen Choice Awards, the duo won the awards for Choice Web Star: Male and Choice YouTuber. On March 27, 2018, it was reported that the two would be taking a step back from YouTube, through a video on their channel entitled Bye For Now. In the video, they state that this is to re-evaluate themselves creatively and focus on their lives outside of YouTube. However, they have returned on May 1, 2018. On October 8, 2019, the twins announced that they are no longer uploading every Tuesday. In their one hour long video with Shane Dawson, they cited creator burnouts, costs of friendships, still processing the death of their father and not spending enough time with family. Content They upload a wide variety of comedic vlogs. Work Outside of YouTube MTV's Total Request Live reboot added the Dolan twins to the show's lineup as correspondents, and provide on-air hosting duties across platforms. Controversy In September 2017, they claimed that Jake Paul's version of their origins, seen in his memoir You Gotta Want It was not exactly the truth. In his book, Jake Paul claimed that the twins were only popular now because he featured them on his channel. They disputed this statement during an interview with fellow vlogger Caspar Lee, instead stating that Jake and Logan Paul "showed them the ropes". During a London Fan-Meet-Up in November 2017, miscommunication, large crowds, and delays caused the Hyde Park meetup to be a disaster. One mother claimed thousands of young fans had already arrived before the event was to start, causing chaos when the event was canceled 15 minutes before it was to start. Afterward, the twins used Twitter to express their sorrow that the event was canceled and asked for fans to be respectful and safe. Fans In October 2017, a fan called to attention through Twitter concerns about hateful and at times racist language from some fans that were being aimed at others. On some occasions, it seemed to appear that entire accounts on Twitter and other social media sites, were created to harass people of color in the fan base. In response to reported actions of other fans, the original user who brought forward the concerns; @blck_goddess, revived the hashtag #dolanpoc to "highlight the POC in the dolan fandom..." Trivia * Their most viewed video is the video that has the highest like to dislike ratio and is over a million likes. It has 730,000 likes and only 3,900 dislikes. * Their father, Sean Dolan, passed away on January 19, 2019, from cancer. * Ethan suffers from trypophobia and misophonia, while Grayson suffers from claustrophobia. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views